geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Icon kit
thumb|Menu wyboru ikon Icon kit - zestaw różnego rodzaju form z możliwością wyboru wyglądu formy. Obecnie jest siedem form: kostka (design kostki nazywany jest ikoną), statek, kula, ufo, fala, robot i pająk. Oprócz tego można wybrać kolory dla form, szlak, który statek, ufo lub kostka po jump-padzie bądź jump-ringu ciągnie za sobą. Można też ustawić efekt śmierci. Zestaw ikon Zobacz listę osiągnięć w artykule: Osiągnięcia Ikony= Cube01.png|Podstawowa ikona 1 Cube02.png|Podstawowa ikona 2 Cube03.png|Podstawowa ikona 3 Cube04.png|Podstawowa ikona 4 Cube05.png|Stereo Madness! Cube06.png|Back On Track! Cube07.png|Polargeist! Cube08.png|Dry Out! Cube09.png|Base After Base! Cube10.png|Cant Let Go! Cube11.png|Jumper! Cube12.png|Master Cube13.png|Supporter! Cube14.png|Time Machine! Cube15.png|Loops! Cube16.png|Cycles! Cube17.png|yStep Cube18.png|xStep! Cube19.png|Reflex Champion Cube20.png|Demon Chaser Cube21.png|The One Cube22.png|Demon Master Cube23.png|Oh, Shiny! Cube24.png|More Stars! Cube25.png|Star Maniac Cube26.png|Master Collector Cube27.png|Theory of Everything! Cube28.png|Starshine Cube29.png|All Mine! Cube30.png|More Shiny!!! Cube31.png|Coins?! Cube32.png|We needs it! Cube33.png|Jump, Forrest, Jump Cube34.png|Where is it?! Where is it?! Cube35.png|Electrodynamix! Cube36.png|The Gamer Cube37.png|Demolicious! Cube38.png|Found it Under a Rock! Cube39.png|Godlike! Cube40.png|No Match for me! Cube41.png|Dominating! Cube42.png|Hexagon Force! Cube43.png|Tax Collector Cube44.png|Blast Processing! Cube45.png|Theory of Everything 2! Cube46.png|Geometry Creator Cube47.png|Steamrolling! Cube48.png|Steamstep! Cube49.png|The journey begins... cube50.png|Nice Shot! Cube51.png|Thief! Thief! Cube52.png|So many shinies Cube53.png|I'll get that for you! Cube54.png|MAX COINS! Cube55.png|Catch 'em all Cube56.png|Where I even put this? Cube57.png|Justice! Cube58.png|Hah, you call that a pack? Cube59.png|Ultimate Deadlocked Cube60.png|Ultimate Theory of Everything 2 Cube61.png|They are REALLY warm! Cube62.png|Oh no... Cube63.png|Geometry Mechanic Cube64.png|Notching is Hidden Cube65.png Cube66.png Cube67.png Cube68.png Cube69.png Cube70.png Cube71.png Cube72.png Cube73.png Cube74.png Cube75.png Cube76.png Cube77.png Cube78.png Cube79.png Cube80.png Cube81.png Cube82.png Cube83.png Cube84.png Cube85.png Cube86.png Cube87.png Cube88.png Cube89.png Cube90.png Cube91.png Cube92.png Cube93.png Cube94.png Cube95.png Cube96.png Cube97.png Cube98.png Cube99.png Cube100.png Cube101.png Cube102.png Cube103.png Cube104.png Cube105.png Cube106.png Cube107.png Cube108.png |-| Statki= Ship01.png Ship02.png Ship03.png Ship04.png Ship05.png Ship06.png Ship07.png Ship08.png Ship09.png Ship10.png Ship11.png Ship12.png Ship13.png Ship14.png Ship15.png Ship16.png Ship17.png Ship18.png Ship19.png Ship20.png Ship21.png Ship22.png Ship23.png Ship24.png Ship25.png Ship26.png Ship27.png Ship28.png Ship29.png Ship30.png Ship31.png Ship32.png Ship33.png Ship34.png Ship35.png |-| Kule= Ball01.png Ball02.png Ball03.png Ball04.png Ball05.png Ball06.png Ball07.png Ball08.png Ball09.png Ball10.png Ball11.png Ball12.png Ball13.png Ball14.png Ball15.png Ball16.png Ball17.png Ball18.png Ball19.png Ball20.png Ball21.png Ball22.png Ball23.png Ball24.png Ball25.png Ball26.png Ball27.png Ball28.png Ball29.png |-| Ufo= UFO01.png UFO02.png UFO03.png UFO04.png UFO05.png UFO06.png UFO07.png UFO08.png UFO09.png UFO10.png UFO11.png UFO12.png UFO13.png UFO14.png UFO15.png UFO16.png UFO17.png UFO18.png UFO19.png UFO20.png UFO21.png UFO22.png UFO23.png UFO24.png UFO25.png UFO26.png UFO27.png UFO28.png |-| Fale= Wave01.png Wave02.png Wave03.png Wave04.png Wave05.png Wave06.png Wave07.png Wave08.png Wave09.png Wave10.png Wave11.png Wave12.png Wave13.png Wave14.png Wave15.png Wave16.png Wave17.png Wave18.png Wave19.png Wave20.png Wave21.png Wave22.png Wave23.png |-| Roboty= Robot01.png Robot02.png Robot03.png Robot04.png Robot05.png Robot06.png Robot07.png Robot08.png Robot09.png Robot10.png Robot11.png Robot12.png Robot13.png Robot14.png Robot15.png Robot16.png Robot17.png |-| Pająki= Spider01.png Spider02.png Spider03.png Spider04.png Spider05.png Spider06.png Spider07.png Spider08.png Spider09.png Spider10.png |-| Mniejsze wersje= CubeS.png|Mała kostka BallS.png|Mała kula |-| Szlaki= Trail01.png Trail02.png Trail03.png Trail04.png Trail05.png Trail06.png Trail07.png |-| Efekty śmierci= DeathEffect01.png DeathEffect02.png DeathEffect03.png DeathEffect04.png DeathEffect05.png DeathEffect06.png DeathEffect07.png DeathEffect08.png DeathEffect09.png DeathEffect10.png DeathEffect11.png DeathEffect12.png DeathEffect13.png |-| Kolory= Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 75 B: 0 Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 Colour21.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 Colour22.png|R: 100 G: 150 B: 0 Colour23.png|R: 75 G: 175 B: 0 Colour24.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 0 Colour25.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 Colour26.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 100 Colour27.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 Colour28.png|R: 0 G: 100 B: 150 Colour29.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 Colour30.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 150 Colour31.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 Colour32.png|R: 100 G: 0 B: 150 Colour33.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 Colour34.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 100 Colour35.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 Colour36.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 0 Colour37.png|R: 150 G: 50 B: 0 Colour38.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 Colour39.png|R: 150 G: 100 B: 0 Colour40.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 Colour41.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 125 Colour42.png|Concept Colour43.png|Concept Colour45.png|Concept Teksty Ciekawostki * Aby odblokować osiągnięcia związane z mediami społecznościowymi, wystarczy nacisnąć poszczególne przyciski, które wyślą nas na podane strony. * Jeżeli po rozbiciu się w Geometry Dash Meltdown lub Geometry Dash World w Practice modzie (przed załadowaniem się kolejnej próby) wyświetli nam się reklama, to ujrzymy panel z wynikiem 0% (patrz opcja Auto-Retry GDW możemy ujrzeć także obecny wynik). * Efekty śmierci nie są "wybieralne" w zakładce z ikonami w Geometry Dash Meltdown, chociaż (podstawowy) jest wybrany defaultowo, tak jak kiedyś w pełnej wersji gry. * Kolejność kolorów w Geometry Dash i Geometry Dash World różni się od tej występującej w innych produkcjach RobTopa, tak samo jak i ułożenie kostek w Geometry Dash i Geometry Dash Meltdown. * W Geometry Dash Meltdown i Geometry Dash Lite nie mamy możliwości nadania sobie nicku. * W wersji 2.1 możliwe jest korzystanie ze ścieżki, której nie odblokowało się na danym urządzeniu. * Po aktualizacji 2.1 kolejność kolorów została zmieniona. * W produkcjach pochodnych od Geometry Dash (w menu) można napotkać ikony, kolory i efekty, które tam nie występują - (na ten przykład) efekt glow nie jest dostępny w Geometry Dash Meltdown. Można znaleźć go jedynie w menu gry. * Po powrocie do zakładki z ikonami w Geometry Dash, zawsze znajdziemy się na trzeciej (ostatniej) stronie zakładki z kostkami, zaś po wykonaniu tej samej czynności w Geometry Dash World - na pierwszej. Podobieństwa ikon oraz inspiracje do nich * Ikony nr 05 (Stereo Madness!), 06 (Back On Track!), 07 (Dry Out!), 08 (Base After Base!) 09 i 11 (Jumper!) zostały zainspirowane czcionką, którą wykorzystano w napisie "Geometry Dash" w menu gry. * Ikona nr 48 (Steamstep) zawiera logo Steama. * Ikona nr 42 (Hexagon Force!) jest wzorowana na creeperze z gry Minecraft. * Ikony nr 69 (Airborne Robots!) (Geometry Dash Meltdown) oraz 64 (Nothing is hidden) przypominają minionka. * Ikona nr 108 (Cant be fooled) została zaispirowana Finnem z ,,Pory na przygodę". * Fala nr 14 (You Doomed Us All!) przypomina Minionka, tak samo jak mem "Illuminati" * Ikona nr 72 (Get to the front!) przypomina Toy Freddy'ego z jednej minigier, po przegraniu gry w grze FNaF 2. * Ikona nr 61 (They are REALLY warm!) przypomina Super Meat Boy'a z gry o takiej samej nazwie "Super Meat Boy". * Ikona nr 62 (Oh no...) jest inspirowana memem nazywanym "Lenny Face". * Ikona nr 56 (Where I even put this?) przypomina Deadpool'a z uniwersum Marvela.. * Ikona nr 52 (So many shinies) przypomina Iron Man'a z uniwersum Marvela. * Ikona nr 07 (Dry Out!) przypomina celownik gier FPS/innych gatunków. * Ikona nr 47 (Steamrolling!) jest inspirowana pudełkem z serii gier "Portal". * Ikona nr 101 (One for you, ten for me) wygląda jak Kirby z serii gier zaczynającej się na słowo Kirby. * Ikona nr 49 (The journey begins...) przypomina muchomora z gry "Super Mario Bros". * Ikona nr 66 (Ultimate Seven Seas!) wygląda jak pirat. * Ikony nr 11 (Jumper!) i 56 (Geometry Creator) wyglądają jak czaszki. * Ikona nr 84 (Ice Recruit) wygląda jak iluzja "Trójkąt Penrose'a" * Nazwa ikony ,,Catch 'em all,, została zainspirowana serią ,,Pokémon,, Zobacz też * Osiągnięcia W innych językach Deutsch • English • Espanõl • Pусский Kategoria:Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Rzeczy często występujące w aktualizacjach